bleachfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
thumb|leftByakuya Kuchiki je kapitánem 6. jednotky a jeho jméno Byakuya znamená "bílá noc". Byakuya nosí tradiční shinigami kapitánskou uniformu. Na hlavě má vlasovou ozdobu zvanou kenseikan, která značí, že patří mezi vážené rodiny. Nosí šála vytvořený z bledého hedvábí vytvořeného ze stříbrno-bílé sasanky, který byl děděn v jeho rodině z generace na generaci. Byl vytvořen mistrovským tkalcům Tsujishirom Kuremonom III. a za jeho cenu by mohlo být postaveno 10 domů. Na rukou nosí bílé rukavice. Byakuya je 28. potomek velmi váženého Kuchiki klanu, jednoho ze čtyř hlavních vážených rodin v Soul Society. Byakuya se zdá být velmi dobře vychovaný. Vždy dodržoval pravidla a velmi těžko je ho vyprovokovat. Je extrémně tichý a pořád má stejný výraz tváře. Výjimky jsou bitvy, když ho soupeř překvapil ohromnou silou. Když byl malý, měl úplně jinou povahu. Byl velmi rychlý a prchlivý jak řekl jeho dědeček Ginrei, v podstatě velmi podobný Ichigo a Renjimu teď. Byakuya poctivě dodržuje pravidla. Jako hlava vážené rodiny a kapitán jedné z jednotek vždy tvrdě pracoval pro to, aby byl v Soul Society mír. Myslí si, že kdyby někdo jako on, čili jeden z hlavních rodin nedodržoval pravidla, nedodržoval by jejich už nikdo. Věří, že každý, kdo poruší pravidla, musí být potrestán bez ohledu na to, co si přeje. Přesto všemu bojuje za ty, kteří jsou mu blízcí, například Rukia, kterou nazývá svou "pýchou". Byakuya je velmi populární mezi dívkami a byl nazván jako "kapitán, na kterého si toužíme uvolnit celý fotoalbum". Je to skupina vytvořena ženskou asociací shinigami. Má velmi rád japonské sakury, noční procházky, kořeněné jídlo, čínské zvonky, banány a nemá rád sladkosti. Stejně jako Aizen je velmi zkušený v kaligrafii, je možné, že je i prezidentem klubu kaligrafie (krasopis). Byakuya umí být i vtipný navzdory jeho seriózní povaze. Nejenže chodí na srazy podkapitánov, když Renji není k dispozici, ale chodí i na srazy žen shinigami, když není přítomna Rukia. Říká, že "část vůdců odpovědností je ujistit se, že podkapitáni plní své povinnosti". Jednou Renji opozdil a omluvil se s tím, že byl u kadeřnice. Pak se Byakuya zeptal jak je možné, že má vždy perfektně ostříhané vlasy a Byakuya odpověděl, že si stříhá vlasy se Senbonzakurou. Byakuya říká, že se nepředpokládá, aby byl život zábavný a hned nato navrhne hru, která zní nudně. Později se zjistilo, že Byakuya talent je asi na takové úrovni jako Rukiin. Byakuya nesnáší, když ho někdo jemu nepříliš blízký oslovuje křestním jménem bez oslovení. Například Ichigo ho pořád oslovuje Byakuya (zdá se, že pouze jeho žena Hisana ho oslovovala Byakuya-sama). Nebo Yachiru, která ho má velmi ráda, ho oslovuje Bya-kun nebo Byakushi. Byakuya ostatních oslovuje celým jménem, například Ichigo neřekne jinak než Ichigo Kurosaki. Byakuya nenávidí lidi, kteří porušují pravidla, podceňují ho, přeceňují sebe nebo jsou zkrátka otravní. Například zaútočil na Ganja, který neprojevil k němu dostatek úcty, protože patřil do bývalé vlivné rodiny Shiba. Nemá rád Yoruichi, která se mu neustále posmívala a říkala, že nikdy se nenaučí používat Shunpo na takové úrovni jako ona. Kvůli tomu se vyhýbá používání technik, které ho sama naučila. Jak bylo zmíněno, Yachiru ho má velmi ráda, nabízí mu dokonce své oslintané lízátko, které nikomu jinému nenabídla. Když Kenpachi spal, Yachiru mu utekla a vybudovala si tajné chodby pod celým Byakuyovým pozemkem. Takže Byakuya byl velmi překvapen, když zjistil, že setkání ženského spolku shinigami se konají u něj doma a když zatarasil tajné dveře, na své ohromné zděšení zjistil, že to nebyly jediné dveře, které Yachiru vytvořila. Přibližně před 100 lety byl Byakuya ještě teenager, velmi prchlivý a snadno se dal naštvat. Jeho děda Ginrei byl v té době kapitánem 6. jednotky a hlavou Kuchiki klanu. Byakuya rodiče nejsou známí, zřejmě v tomto čase již nežili, protože se o něj staral pouze děda. Avšak je známo, že jeho děda Ginrei měl jednu nejmenovanou dcera, která zřejmě byla zamilovaná do Kougu Kuchiki, takže je teoreticky možné, že oni dva jsou Byakuya rodiče. Ginrei se objevil spolu s Byakuya při Rukia, když ji chtěli adoptovat, zatím je neznámé, zda ještě žije či je mrtvý. Znal se s Yoruichi, ráda ho rozčilovala, když byl malý a ještě dosud mu říká "malý Byakuya". Byakuya Kuchiki je bratr Rukia. Rukia je však adoptovaná. Adoptovala ji rodina Kuchiki s tím, že Byakuya v ní našel zalíbení, neboť se velmi podobala jeho manželku. Pravda je taková, že jeho žena Hisana byla Rukiina starší sestra. Zemřela v lidském světě a nedokázala se o malou Rukia postarat, tak ji opustila. Později se provdala za Byakuya. Rodina Kuchiki s tím nesouhlasila, ale nakonec se podvolila. Hisana zemřela po pěti letech jejich manželství s tím, že celou dobu hledala marně Rukia. Na smrtelné posteli její Byakuya slíbil, že Rukia najde a stane se jejím bratrem. Slíbil jí, že se o ni postará. Později slíbil na hrobě svých rodičů, že již nikdy neporuší pravidla. O rok našel Rukia a navzdory nesouhlasu jeho rodiny ji adoptoval. Když Rukia šli popravit, nevěděl, který slib má dodržet. Dodržoval ten, který dal svým rodičům a chtěl nechat Rukia popravit. Když ho však Ichigo porazil a řekl mu, že on by se proti zákonům vzepřel, změnil názor a později jí zachránil život, když se ji snažil Ichimaru zabít. thumb|leftByakuya je velmi zdatný v Kido. Zanpakuto se jmenuje Senbonzakura, což znamená "tisíc třešňových květů". Shikai se uvolňuje frází "Chíram" (prekl. rozptyl se). Shikai sestává z toho, že se jeho meč rozloží na tisíce okvětních lístků třešně, které jsou příliš malé, aby byly viditelné, proto mohou zaútočit na protivníka, aniž si jich všiml. Většinou je používá k tomu, aby jimi rozřezal protivníkovo tělo. Existuje jen velmi málo případů, kdy protivník útok jeho Shikai přežil. Senbonzakura v lidské podobě je jakýsi bojovník s maskou, zatím je však neznámé jako vypadá pod ní. thumb|leftBankai se jmenuje "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" (prekl. rozechvěla zobrazení tisíce třešňových květů) a spočívá z toho, že Byakuya pustí svůj meč, který se změní na obrovské čepele, které se zase změní na okvětní lístky sakur. Byakuya v ruce nemá žádný meč, tyto okvětní lístky ovládá myslí. Pokud na jejich ovládání použije ruce, jsou dvakrát rychlejší. Může je používat jako ochranné pole. thumbTechnika Senkei způsob, že meč se změní na tisíce mečů, které nemají sloužit k zaútočeno na nepřítele, ale pouze ohraničují území. Byakuya má tím pádem po ruce nekonečné množství mečů, kdyby se mu ten, který drží v ruce zlomí. Existují pouze dva lidé, kteří tuto techniku přežili. Při ostatních bylo obtížné zjistit, že to byli vlastně lidé. Gokei (prekl. rotační scéna) způsobí, že se okvětní lístky seskupí kolem nepřítele do koule. Nachází se v ní asi 100 milionů malých čepelí. Tyto zaútočí na nepřítele. Možnost utéct je nulová a přežít bez zranění ještě nižší. Shukei (prekl. poslední scéna) způsobí, že všechny čepele z Bankaia se stanou jedinou čepelí s neuvěřitelnou silou. Kolem Byakuya se vytvoří křídla, díky kterým má název Hakuteiken (prekl. bílý císařský meč). Za Byakuyovým chrbrom je něco jako svatozář z Reiatsu. Není známo, zda jsou křídla pouze kvůli dojmu, nebo může i létat, také není známo, zda s tímto mečem dokáže použít více útoků než jeden. Avšak i ten jeden má sílu takovou obrovskou, že přežít bez zranění je vyloučeno.